An Epilogue: Unwritten
by Kaedan Keeney
Summary: An alternate sort of ending to my story Emotions. This is how I originally wanted to end the story until I decided to write a sequel. ENJOY!


**A/N: **_Excuse Bella in this, she goes a bit depressed. What do you expect though? She's practically nothing without Edward, right? So here's a warning for self-mutilation. Damn warnings give away the whole thing… _

**An Epilogue: Unwritten**

It took a mere three weeks before he cracked.

He couldn't stand seeing his beautiful lover going through the pain and frustration he had caused. He didn't realize that simply leaving her would do such a thing, but now as he sat at her windowsill looking in at her, he knew it had.

She had reminded him oddly of those girls in the chick flick movies. Never eating, socializing and even turning depressed because of a little break-up. But what he and Bella had was more then a break-up…it deserved more then this.

She was now lying in her bed, entangled into amounts of sheets, clearly having a bad dream. As Edward watched her distressed face distort into frustration he thought of what would happen next. For the past week and a half he had been watching Bella as she slept, careful never to be around when she was awake. He grew into the habit of watching her steady sleep patterns and mentally made notes on how she whined his name, begging him to stay.

It wasn't until that day, October 21st to be exact, that Edward's stone wall around him collapsed, pulling him toward Bella. He knew something was wrong when she woke up in the morning and he saw the painfully determined look on her face. Whatever was on her mind was definitely taking control.

Edward watched her carefully as she left the room then came back seconds later. He was oblivious to the fact that she had a small, silver pocketknife hidden in her hand, and he didn't know her intentions with it.

He could smell her salty tears in the air and knew she was crying, although her face was well hidden by her long dark hair. The intense affect her tears had on him would never be explained. It was the simply love between two people that caused him to feel the ways he did. The simplest love between two beings; human and vampire. The simple facts that either would do anything for the other; leave the country, or take their life…

Edward watched her as her ever-thinning frame began to shake in uncontrollable sobs. He knew that if he watched her any longer he wouldn't be able to handle it, but he wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't abandon her more then he already had. He'd take it like no other would, watching his beauty suffer the pain he caused her.

As Edward stood in the shadow of the windowsill neglectful of what Bella had been doing other then sobbing her heart away.

It took Bella a millisecond of thinking before she decided what she was going to do. She'd tried, and failed to live without Edward but she couldn't see herself getting past all of this without him. She sat on the floor at the end of the bed, millions of things running through her mind as she contemplated what she was doing.

_This is the only logical way out…_

She lifted the blade of the knife to the top of her wrist and dug deep. She gritted her teeth at the pain as she ran the shrill blade to the middle of her forearm overtop of her many scars from the incident at Edwards weeks ago. Regardless of the pain, she took it in, determined to never let her mind falter. Her tears turned to sobs as she watched her crimson blood spill from the wound and onto the floor.

As she sit against the wall banging her head against it, a pool of blood began to form her arm where it was resting. She failed to notice the click of her window as it opened, looking up only as the topaz eyed man she longed to see stood before her.

The minute Edward smelt the blood he clued in to what she was doing. He immediately stopped breathing in the scent and pushed her window open. She didn't look up as he entered her bedroom, but when he was standing in front of her looking down at the pool of blood around her, she did.

She looked into his light golden eyes that shone in the light from the hallway. With the tears now drying on her face she looked into his eyes and in the one moment that they looked at each other, Edward could swear his dead heart fluttered and skipped a beat. As she sat in her own blood, the wound on her arm began to dry, preparing itself to scab.

Between the mess of her hair and the look on her face, Edward only noticed one thing. One thing that could wrench his heart for a million years over and over; the one thing that he knew would prove to him for years to come that would prove their undying love for each other…

Through all the pain he had caused her, Bella did the least he expected.

_She smiled…_

The smile across her face shone through the room and in that one moment he couldn't help himself. He thrust himself to Bella on the floor.

"I'm never going to leave you again…"

And in that moment, he decided that she was his and he was hers. Never once again would they have to leave each other for he sealed their fate on that day. He placed a hand in her locks of dark hair and gently pulled her head back exposing her neck. Bringing his lips to her, he prepared himself for what was about to happen. He sunk his teeth deep into to pulse point and waited as the throbbing of it moved against his lips. He pulled back and looked to Bella's face, hopefully for approval.

He got it when he looked to her and saw the never faltering smile. She gently caressed his stone cold cheeks, looking into his eyes with a hot passion until her face was distorted in pain.

"I love you…" she managed to whisper, before Edward carried the screaming girl out of her window and into the unknown, bracing themselves for the years to come.

**A/N: Here's the alternate ending to my story 'Emotions'. This is what I originally had in mind for an epilogue before I decided to write a sequel to it. In this Bella and Edward see each other after they realize they can't be apart…then Edward does what he knows he had to all along. Now she's a vampire and they live happily ever after. Sequel and epilogue to emotions should be up soon! You guys are the best! Oh yeah, I don't know if this makes much sense or not, but I hope it does.**


End file.
